The Loudcest Thanksgiving
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lugosi just wants a normal thanksgiving. is that too much to ask? each year there is family drama, family arguments. or someone having a grudge against someone, the usual dysfunctional shit in every red blooded american family. and as he worries the santiago family is going to join them it will take a thanksgiving miracle and prayers to have a perfect thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1: thanksgiving eve

Oh the weather outside was frightful.

But the inside the house of louds was warm and toasty.

For it was the eve of thanksgiving.

Lincoln had the turkey in the sink.

Lamis and ruby were watching Charlie Brown thanksgiving.

Lucy and Luna were in the kitchen preparing the sides.

Ruth was passed out on the chair after a long ass day at work H.E.B

(a grocery store for those who dunno)

And lugosi loud was in his room. That what used to be Lynn loud and his mother's.

Lugosi was looking forward to tomorrow Hoping to God that this year would go well.

Last year Logan and his mother Paige, Lugosi think was her name was, had a brawl with Lori on the table turkey, stuffing and everything flew everywhere when lori gave her the macho man elbow drop. Boom!

Lori was always jealous of her. That being that Logan was the born the same time Larry, her son was born.

Now logan and Larry got along great. Their mothers not so much.

Lugosi could hear jazz music, lamis was into that. All kinds. New Orleans jazz or was it Dixie land style? He forgets.

Why? He didn't know. He knew it was due to her mother. Luna (in this universe anyway) was a singer. Opera, jazz. A famous violinist.

Lamis was into rock and roll and the blues, and jazz. A good mix.

Lester once told lugosi his aunt In the 'prime universe' was bi, and dated Sam. Til she end up with george after she cheated on Sam and got knocked up by George.

At least his aunt luna wasn't a cheater. She and his mother Lucy were the most loyal wives his dad ever had. And Ruth too…

He sighed and looked at himself. He was still young. 9 years old and full of life.

he put on a long sleeve batman shirt, wore black sweatpants. and wore white socks.

he comb his hair, taking his bangs out of his eyes, before he ventured down stairs.

upon entering the living room, charlie brown was just about over. and lamis stretched and stood up walking over to the DVD collection.

"what should we watch? the hobbit?"

ruby shook her head, her curly brown-shining against the light, it was almost plum highlight, waved back and forth.

"too long, how about something simple?"

lamis scratched her chin, her bottom lip pushing forward as she was in deep thought.

"how about that ray harryhausen movie?"

lamis looked at ruby she scratched her caramel hair and looked at the selection.

"clash of the titans?"

"nah, 20 million miles to earth"

lamis nodded and grab the dvd case. lugosi watched them for a moment before going into the kitchen.

"hey honey"

said luna.

"mind if you stock the fridge with cokes?"

lugosi looked at aunt luna then turned to the cases of soda, coca cola, bargs root beer, and pineapple soda. he obeyed and grab the two cases.

ripping the case open and taking cans, opening the refrigerator door he begin to stock up.

Lincoln was a man with a build body. like Hercules type. muscular as fuck. Lugosi always wondered what made him beef up in the first place.

but then heart break from Ronnie Anne when you were 12 can do that to ya. and well...being a boy going into 13 a well developed body was the first thing the sisters took notice.

first it was Lucy, then Luna...and then the rest.

lincoln grab the turkey. it was a big fat bird as he laid the bastard on the pan. he placed his hands on his hips and wondered what to do with this bad boy.

he looked over his shoulder and looked his son over.

"hey Lugosi, should we put this bird in the oven or do we fry the sucker?"

Lugosi looked at his dad, his brown hair swayed abit. he looked at the turkey, then at his dad. giving a small shurg he put the last can of soda in the ice-box.

"i dunno...frying it is a dangerous task."

lincoln nodded and then he put some rubber gloves and grab a stick a butter then started to rub it on the turkey. lugosi watched momentarily before lucy came from behind and gave lincoln's ass a slap.

the middle age man jumped and looked wide eyed at the goth who had a coy smile. luna giggled and shook her head.

"ugh."

lugosi made a face. his mother, and his aunts could be...vixens at times. lincoln's face was flushed as he cleared his throat before he continued to butter up the bird. after which he brought it over to the counter next to luna.

luna had finished making the stuffing and she too had gloves on, she begin stuffing the turkey's ass with the herb and seasoning bread.

lugosi sighed as he watched lincoln give luna a smirk, as he reached for her hand, guiding the stuffing into the bird. lugosi's nose crinkled as he watched them...stuff the bird like something out of a romantic movie.

both gazing into each other's eyes, stuffing bread in said, bird, their fingers playing with each other, any moment his dad would just swipe the bird off the kitchen counter, pick up luna and lay her down to give her his own stuffing.

lugosi grab a root beer and retreated before they could do that. (not that they would. they're wild but they have self control) lugosi sat on the couch as he watched his half sisters watch the beginning of 20 million miles to earth.

as they watched he recalled another thanksgiving. layla loud, the daughter of lynn sr. and lola was...bitchy. she renounce her incest origins. months prier, she and lamis dated but broke up. of course its because the whole incest disgusted her.

and in turn refused to be reminded of it. thus she shun herself from everyone. despite that, she had to come to thanksgiving dinner. tensions were high when she and lamis begin a shouting match during prayer.

hell hath no fury like a lover scorn. ah yeah, that night it was just silence. lugosi just went up to his room with his plate and watched kung fu panda 2 as he ate.

drama almost every year.

once he was playing with his siblings outside he climb the tree and sat on the branch, he watched his brothers and sisters playing. he got careless and he fell backwards. a loud thud and everyone stopped and gather around him. lugosi let out a long painful groan.

"yo lugosi, you a'ight?"

said lamis.

lali and lena looked concerned. larry was about to go tell his mother, but leela stopped him.

"don't tell them, stupid. we're gonna get into trouble!"

lester crouch down and stared at lugosi.

"eehh, he's alright, he just got the wind knocked out of him."

lina (his father and sam's child) help lugosi sit up. rubbing his sore back.

"well, he doesn't look like he broke his leg"

ruby said scratching her curly hair.

"parents today would panic and take their kid to the E.R."

lamis said knowingly.

"but he's a loud, he'll bounce right back up."

lugosi nodded and stood up. and despite his back hurt like a mother fucker, he brushed himself off and resumed playing with his siblings.

lugosi smiled at those memories. he felt so happy, so lucky to have these people in his life. truly he was thankful.

the bell rang and lamis rushed over to open it. there in front of the door was ronnie anne, and bobby. their son fidel, and their daughter (well, she was popi wheelie's bastard daughter.) Ramona. fidel looked just like his mother, with that superman curl on his forehead, hair combed back, and he wore a deadpool t-shirt, baggy pants.

he had brown eyes and freckles. age 7 Ramona however was fugly. she too looked like ronnie, but with jagged teeth, shit, were those fangs? did she had fangs? he didn't know. she had a bushy uni-brow and she looked pissed, always, like she'd bite your balls off with her crooked teeth if you look at her funny.

she was 10 or 9, lugosi thinks. she had ratty pigtails, her messy bangs covered her brow making her look like a mean fucker. if he could tell you what her personality was, it be sour. or better yet, she was like Moe Fucking Howard.

and the there was carlota and carlino (carl) and their own child - Carmen 'Juicy' Santiago. she was a heavy set teen girl of 14 she wore a dark red hoody. it outlined every bit of fat. her fingers...were clean.

thank god. usually she had crud in her finger nails, and she tended to sweat alot which made her smell like onions. like, mexican taco's with onions. that sounds racist, but lugosi wasn't kidding about it. she two had pig tails. shorter, shit, her hair was usually greasy as her face. carlota must've made her shower this time around.

but like Ramona, juicy had bush brows. not uni-brow, but thick and bushy. her lips seem to pop between her pudgy gerbil cheeks, the little whiskers on her upper lip. Christ.

"hey we're here, hope you don't mind us spending the night."

bobby said. as he held suit cases obviously they contain dresses for the two girls and boy of the santiagocest family (heh) lugosi stared at Ramona. or as lester said in fine Spanish (dude knew how to speak the spanglish-spanish language.) ratón Ramona.

first time he said that every one laughed their asses off. that was until Ramona tackled him to the ground and beat the living hell out of the son of lisa and lincoln. it took four of them to pull her off. say what you will but she was strong and had the rage of a badger!

"the fuck you looking at gingo?"

Ramona grunted. Ronnie whacked her upside the head.

"what did i tell you before coming here?"

Ramona mumbled.

"sorry mama..."

juicy chuckled and took a bite out of butter finger, Carl whacked her too upside the head, causing her to choke.

"you too carmen! cut your shit before i beat your ass!"

she gagged and choked before she spat out the candy on the carpet. she stared at it. while the santigo parents went into the kitchen to greet lincoln, lugosi and lamis and ruby stared. as did ramona and fidel. slowly Carmen reached for it.

"..Carmen what are you doing?"

Fidel said hoping she wouldn't do what he thought she would.

"..don't do it."

Ramona growled with disgust.

"drop it carmen, don't..don't...common!"

fidel begged, but carmen picked up the half eaten candy bar covered in saliva, she open her mouth. lugosi cringed, and lamis looked away. ruby just watched in awh at what she was about to do.

"no, no, no, nooo...nooooo don't...stop..."

Ramona said followed by Fidel's

"don't don't please don't"

the candy bar was covered in a dust bunny, and a few hairs...was that a white pubic hair?

NOM.

she begin chewing it.

"UGHHHHH!"

both Fidel and Ramona gag their face twist in horror. juicy chewed and lugosi could see the white curled hair sticking out of her mouth.

"whatth?"

she spat butterfinger crumbs and spit.

Lugosi turned and walked up the stairs. fuck this noise.

Lugosi knew for certain come tomorrow thanksgiving was gonna be a shit show already. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.  
note:lugosi loud is featured in flagg1991's old as time-and- for those who want to know what are the loudcest children search TMNTFAN85 on DeviantArt


	2. Chapter 2: the gobbling

Lamis was a good girl. loves her mama Loves Jesus and America too She's a good girl, who's crazy 'bout Elvis Loves horses and her boyfriend too. and that is the thing that she looked forward too most. her boyfriend. her fourteen year old boyfriend. who was also her half brother.

Lester loud, born out of a freak science accident with lincoln's hair sperm and lisa's stran of hair. infused when lynn's basketball shot through the door and hit the wall dumping chemicals blowing lisa out of her room. and there he was. the first born son. the eldest.

and she loved him. he was sour smart ass know it all and she loved him. because he had a good heart in him, he just wasn't good with people. he and lisa never got along much. barely did lincoln and himself had things in common like star trek.

lamis loved him though. his fat belly, his man boobies, his delveloping yet pudgy face. when her father found out he had a long talk with her and lester. because hey, she was elven, he was fourteen. and well...her dad wasn't too happy to find out that they were active...

that was one of those thanksgivings that turn to a flame war. her father tolerated it. but lori? aunt lori chewed lamis out. luna, her mother got on the defensive. and lisa. to her surprised she defended her son. a rare sight considering they thought she never loved lester.

but this year was gonna be different. the perfect thanksgiving. with the hand made turey paper decor left over from the pervious generation only added by her and her sister and brothers, it was...great to have tradition. it was 12am and she came into the kitchen, she peeked just to make sure her mother polishing the log with her mouth. -phew. dad was alone. she paused and looked at the reader.

"ever walked in on your parents? i have. and it's not pretty. you have no idea how many times i catch mom and dad doing the do."

she shook her hand and raised a hand in a gesture.

"every year our big family comes to the loud house"

she twirled her finger.

"this year we have the santiago's. and aunt Sam and my sissie Lina are coming too."

she looked at her dad as he was basting the turkey using the grease the moisten the bird. she walked over and cleared her throat.

"dad, you think we'll have a good year?"

Lincoln closed the oven and looked at her. he smiled and turned.

"of course! couldn't be bad as last year"

lamis put on a smile and nodded.

"i guess i'm just worried."

lincoln walked over and patted her shoulder.

"don't worry about it honey bun. now go off to bed."

she nodded and hugged her father and kissed his cheek. once she was gone, lincoln frown and open the fridge and open a wine cooler, shrugging it. every thanksgiving was a hassle. someone always had to start shit and every time they just couldn't be a family for five fucking minutes.

he shook his head and grope his crotch. he could use a blow job right now. his eyes shift and jumped a little. there stood Carmen. she wore a night gown. silky aqua green. and she dragged her tongue over her upper teeth.

"...wanna be my papi for tonight Mr. loud?"

lincoln's face turned green. HURRRF HURRRF!

"i'll suck yo dick reeeal good"

run.

she swayed her blubbery hips.

HUURRF.

She gave him bed room eyes.

RUN!

"Common, i can swallow it all, i been praticing on my own, i don't gag.

HURRF! HURRF! RUNRUNRUN!

Lincoln side stepped and walked forward, only to be stopped when her chubby hand grope his crotch.

help i need an adult!

"Ronnniieeeeee!"

"WHAT!?"

"get over here!"

"you, come ovah here!"

"RONNIE FOR FUCKING HELL'S SAKE!"

Carmen moved her hand but not enough time, for ronnie caught her just as her hand moved away. she looked at lincoln who looked like he was a dog who was just molested by his master's drunken best friend looking for interspecies loving.

"CARMEN!"

After that was a series of Mexican babbling and cursing one of which lincoln knew and as he translates 'fucking pervert indecent child fucking idiot!'

lincoln bolted like a bat out of hell, he ran up the stairs and shut the door. panting heavily and was white as a ghost. three heads perked up from the bed lucy, luna, and ruth.

"whats the matter?"

lucy asked.

"ronnie's kid touched me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3AM and lugosi could smell smoke. getting up he walked out and could hear his father cursing. walking down and into the living room, into the kitchen he watch his father opening up the windows.

"turkey spewing out juices and causing smoke again?"

Lincoln sighed and turned his head and nodded.

"go open the front door"

lugosi did. that was a thing about turkies. they produced so much juice it would spill on the pan and in turn cause it to smoke. the aroma of turkey filled the whole house though. the living room, he now noticed was a smog of smoke. he

open the door and the cold nortern wind blew. christ.

lincoln sighed and checked the turkey. indeed it was spewing the juices, taking a large spoon he begin to drain it and pour it into a bowl. they'll use that to make the gravy. the rest he bathed the turkey. he hope this one will be juicy. sometimes the turkey can be dry as fuck.

"maybe i'll fry the christmas turkey later today"

they always bought two turkies. one for thanksgiving, the other for Christmas. they had a huge family anyway. he did worry about lynn and lola and their daughter. things haven't been well Layla had the gull to bad mouth not only his daughter, but his wives, and himself.

his eyebrows furrow, and continue to check the turkey. once the juices were drain from he pan he wrap the tin foil around it and put it back. he turned and looked around and nodded, he cut the windows, then the back door.

"okay Lugosi, close the front door"

Lugosi did as he was told. Lincoln did treasure his son, Lugosi was level headed, quiet but kind. he had a phase of playing with dead animals though. he was a creepy little weirdo and he worried no girl would go for that. hell, lincoln himself was a loser, he admit who got lucky with his sisters.

and why? because ronnie broke his heart. boo-hoo. i spent seven years loving a crazy bitch with anger issues who took it out on me, so i'll lean on my sister luna and lucy for love instead cause loving a stranger is temporary, loving family is forever.

damn. he had to admit he was weak. he still is, kinda. but he had more self control. it didn't help that he created his children of incest. Lester, lali, and lena were the first and he worked hard to get the money to support them. then luna... god those two were so in love. then lucy, again, his heart knew no bounds and before he knew it he had them all.

but he didn't have them all live in this big house he bought with the money he made from his tv series the shout house, lori and leni lived together with lali, their daughter, lena his and leni's daughter and finally larry the son lori and himself created.

lisa lived by herself with lester, lynn with leela, laun broke away from lincoln and married maggie with whom had a daughter, lois. and lana...she was a wrestler, famous too. she and lincoln tried for a baby once, but her eggs were pretty much dead. but they had been talking about having lisa help them.

indeed he was thankful for them. who knows? he could be a single white male writing fanfics of some cartoon to past the time, maybe have an online friend turned crush hoping to meet and start something, only for it to fall flat, or if by chance he did make it with her only for seven or more years go down the drain once she got tired of him for reasons even he couldn't explain.

he was lucky though. well...lucky as he could be anyway. somewhere along the line ruth got involved with him, luna encouraged it. because ruth was one of her most trusted friends. ...and then there was sam sharp. god, she was a lovely woman.

she, luna and lincoln had a good thing going. but sam left them because she didn't want to be in a harem of women. it was recent years did he found out sam never was in love with luna. just lincoln. when she left she was pregnant with lina, at the same time lamis was created. the two got along great.

they were better sisters then anything. but luna and sam had this strained relationship. but they tolerated each other so lina could be with him. ruby was something else. she was bright, mellow and always looking at the positive. always been the girl with wisdom under her cap.

Lincoln smiled as he recalled each child birth of each child. a tired smile but a smile nonetheless. there was nothing in the world like the feeling of being a father. there was pride. pride of making something out of love. with luna it was the most stressful thing he ever faced. they barely had cash to pay rent. he was upset knowing he'll have to work harder. from working at a record store, to going to college to make it as an animator, hell, he skipped lunch just to bring lunch to luna. he sacrificed everything to see to it that luna was happy.

scratching his head he gave a soft relaxed sigh. he was excited to see everyone at the table. his smile grew larger. every little head of each daughter and son came to him. he walked into the living room, when he saw lugosi walk up the stairs-

"come here."

Lugosi paused and looked at his father, turning and walking down, he walked towards him.

"yeah?"

Lincoln took one moment to look at his boy. he was thin, wearing a white t-shirt and black stipe pj pants like what lucy used to wear. he had brown hair, he always figured the boy would have jet black hair. genetics, go figure. his eyes were blue, and he had freckles too. his hair stopped just below his shoulders.

his bangs covered his forehead, just spilling slightly over his eyelids. his face was round' still had a baby face. (to lincoln anyway) soon that face will thin out and show signs of adulthood. again, over whelming pride and love came to linc.

lincoln wrap his arms around the boy and hugged him. lincoln let out a gasp but relaxed as he allowed his father to show him affection. lugosi was used to these random hugs, even kisses on the cheek (cringe! dad, your a guy. that's so gay!) lugosi slowly wrap an arm and hugged back.

lincoln let go on him and patted him on the back and smiled at his son. their eyes met, and there was an understanding between them. much like lincoln and lucky. they didn't need to say i love you, because they said it with their eyes. however when it was said it held every part of love in those words.

"go to bed. we got a big day tomorrow"

lugosi nodded and walked up the stairs. lincoln watched him once he heard his son's door closed he walked up the stairs, and into his bed room. inside he saw the three women of his life. lucy laid on her right, luna in the middle, and ruth at the left.

he removed his pj shirt and then his pants. ass naked he climb into the bed and snuggled with lucy. lucy stirred and turned and behin cuddling him. nosing his neck warmly. lincoln smiled wide and closed his eyes and begin to drift into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruby was wide awake. she had a smile on her lip and stared at the bunk bed above her. she and lamis had a twin-bed-bunker. or whatever you call it. her mind was too busy about meeting the girls and boys. her brothers and sisters. she loved them all. adored how they were a crew of sorts.

she liked lina. she was like, the third favorit to her. besides lamis and larry. but each year there was always fights. skeletor likes fights. if skeletor had a thanksgiving that what he do. he fight. but he'd also insult. "beastman you furry fool, you couldn't cook a turkey even if you had help from a motley crew of gnomes!"

she giggled at that.

"whats so funny?"

Lamis said from above.

"nothing"

silence.

"you think everyone will get along this time?"

she could hear lamis shift in the bed.

"maybe. we always pray that it turns out better than the last"

ruby nodded.

"hey lamis, you know what i'm thankful for?"

"what?"

"moving here and you being my sister."

lamis spoke, she could hear the smile in her voice.

"your the best sister i could ask for ruby."

ruby grinned showing her chip tooth. (it wasn't a genetic thing, someone in school pushed her and she hit the rocky ground, her mouth was open and well, you get the point.)

"lugosi's cool too."

"ditto."

ruby tried not to dwell on the bad things, and there were some bad things that happen to this family. once when she was like, 6 she saw lugosi drown in the pool. his father dove down and saved him. luckily he was able to give him CPR and well...yeah.

another time was when someone called the cops on his dad and was accused of child abuse. luckily aunt lori was a lawyer. when she found out who made the call (thanks to lisa tapping the phone lines) it was none other but uncle Clyde. clyde was sued and taken to jail for good few years.

uncle Clyde was always jealous of her father. she sighed. she remembered once when lena was bawling when she found out she was originally an accident. a 'beer baby' so to speak. she wasn't planned and dad was wasted as hell when he and leni made love. but leni and lincoln sat with her at the table, hugging her and reassuring her. everyone was uncomfortable about this. there was alot of screaming and accusing and alot of fuck youse, and i wish i wasn't born. lena was a sensitive one.

but she calm down, and everything was right as rain. she said her sorries and she hugged dad and leni and the whole day she didn't leave their side. the family watched wizard of oz. (it was leni's favorite and lena's too) yeah, things do get heavy but as her mother said, bad things come, but they will past.

so no matter what will happen, it'll pass and there will be harmony again. and with that upbeat thought she went back to sleep, with visions of turkey, candy yams, pecan pies, and a Norman Rockwell family, her family at the table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ramona was standing over lugosi's sleeping form. her bushy brows twitching. chewing on her bottom lip with her hyena teeth. he was her temptation. he was the cool drink of water she thirst for. he was this creepy little weirdo that she was drawn towards.

his lips were...unf. sexy. they were thin, but they had some plump to them. perfect small lips... she was biting her lower lip hard and lean forward, then dropped to her knees. her chin resting on the edge of the bed. her messy hair was let down all the way to past her shoulders. her creepy glazed eyes stared at him as he slept, with his arms crossed over his chest.

she kneaded the bed sheets. looking like gollum from lord of the rings. her eyes were fixed on her lips. they look so soft, so devine. proof there was a god. a dark angel like himself... ramona licked her lips and lean forward her lips drew closer, her eyes closed, but pulled away.

she cursed under her breath. she wanted him. stupid sexy lugosi lee loud... even his name had a nice ring to it. rolls off the tongue. okay maybe not, but damn he was her cocaine.

hello, my n-n-n-name is Ramonnaa and i l-l-l-love luogsssiiii!

fucking shit ramona get a hold of yourself. he's a boy! boys just dick you and leave you. that's all they do. but he wasn't like that. the loud boys of the family all seem to be good men. except lester.

lester was an asshole. but even he was laying lamis...ugh. lamis. always being a goody two shoes lil shit, thinking herself as the pack leader of their incest bergade. fuck her, fuck the louds...well...she'd fuck this loud.

shaking her head she lean forward, a moment's pause. her mouth open slightly, and ran her tongue over his lips. this lugosi to moan. she grinned. her eyes shifted to his crotch. she reached for it. but something big and black leap at her hand and felt fangs pierce her skin.

"SONOFA!"

She covered her mouth, looked lugosi's way, still a-slumber. she looked at the black thing that was his old cat, an old black cat named jafar. the cat let go and growled before leaping off and hiding in the darkness. she brought her hand and saw tiny specs of blood seeping. grunting she glared into the darkness and saw a pair of green eyes staring back.

she got off the carpet floor and turned leaving his room. cursing under her breath, she went to the bathroom to put alcohol and neosporin on her wounds... maybe tomorrow she'll confess her love to him. then she'll suck his goth cock.

maybe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: the morning of thanksgiving

Lugosi woke up the the strings of a rustic guitar. he knew who it was from the get go. the melody travled up the hallway from the living room. he sighed.

"Well I tried to make it Sunday But I got so damned depressed That I set my sights on Monday And I got myself undressed I ain't ready for the altar But I do agree there's times When a woman sure can be a friend of mine"

Lamis was singing. and he had to admit, she was a natural. getting up be brushed his hair back with his hands then swung his legs over the bed and got his feet on the ground. he grab his prepared thanksgiving clothes grey pants, vest with a white collar-button up shirt and red tie with jacket. once he got himself dressed and grab some grease to comb his hair back, he walked down the stairs to see his two sisters, and the santiago kids.

"Well, I keep on thinkin' 'bout you Sister Golden Hair surprise And I just can't live without you Can't you see it in my eyes I've been one poor correspondent And I've been too, too hard to find But it doesn't mean you ain't been on my mind"

"yo, shut the fuck up with that hippy shit. i'mma trying to watch the macy paraide"

Ramona growled. lamis glared at her and gave her the finger.

"i'll bite yo finger, b-"

"try it. i'll knife you"

"big talk for a pussy"

"at least this pussy gets laid."

"SHUT UP!"

Juicy smacked ramona's face and she trembled back like a frighten puppy. carmen glared at her cousin hard. ruby's mouth open and spoke.

"hey take it easy man. no need for violence."

juicy turned her head.

"you want some of this too?"

lugosi suddenly 'ghost' and stood next to juicy. she was startled when he spoke.

"Larry wouldn't like your behavior."

juicy turned her head and stared into his black eyes.

"...why would she care if larry judge her?"

lamis asked, lugosi said nothing but he stared at carmen. his lips tighten. lugosi was many things, shy, quiet, out spoken if need be, most of all he couldn't stand bullying. even if it was ramona.

he simply walked away from that. carmen became quiet and fidel was just glaring at her. lugosi knew this, carmen liked larry, alot. so did fidel. like, in love.

"no. seriously, why would he care?"

lugosi came into the kitchen the hussle and bussle of his family. cooking pies, candy yams with melted marshmellows. his mother open a can of crandberry suasge, luna was making the gravy with the turkey juice. he looked around. no dad.

"where's dad?"

luna looked at him and looked around.

"...he was here just a moment ago."

lucy swished her head and scanned the kitchen.

"ruth isn't here eith-"

thump.  
thump.

"...oh."

lucy said, luna sighed shaking her head.

thud.  
thud.  
thud.

"AHH! AHH! YEEEEE-AAAAHH RIDE ME BAAYY-BAAAAY!"

Lugosi cringed and lucy sighed heavily the turned And place the jiggly crandberry on the counter.

Thud.

thud.

thud!

grunt!

grunt!

"i'm cumming! ruth, ahhh AGGRHH GRRRARRRHH!"

chit rock fell from the ceiling.

luna rubbed her face.

"what are you embaressed about, you're just as loud"

luna glared at lucy. lucy shurged and continued her work.

"yo, when is i gonna get some?"

juicy said.

"shut up."

fidel quickly said.

"what you say?"

"CARMEN!"

carl shouted.

"whats this i hear about you slapping ramona?"

lugosi walked into the living room. carl stood and agressivly removing his belt. you knew what that meant.

"no papa, not the belt!"

carl grab juicy's arm and dragged her up the stairs. juicy begin to put her weight like a dead corpse. she begin to wail. lugosi cringed at that. for one spanking was barbaric, two, a 14 year old crying and still getting spanking was fucked up.

"no no no no!"

carlota came.

"you are not going to spank my baby"

"fuck that! this Pinche werka slapped ramona."

carlota looked at her daughter and saw the guilt.

"who said?"

carl jerked his head.

"Ruby."

"ah. okay"

carlota nodded suddenly both grab at Carmen and dragged her ass up, she kicked and screamed but her fate was sealed. for in the moment she was put into the guest room, thwacking and the sounds of her cries filled the hallway.

Lugosi shook his head and walked over and plop on the couch with the rest. Ramona was gleeful in her expression. taking great pleasure of the downfall of juicy santiago. ruth came down stares wabbily. she had a grin plastered on her lips. the children watch her walk. and lamis rolled her eyes.

"can't adults think anything else than sex?"

ruby turned her head and tilt it.

"but lamis, you and lester shagged everywhere in the house when our parents-"

she covered her mouth just as lincoln loud walked -no. he strut. like a cool cat. a pep in his step. he was a real ham. he paused and looked at lugosi, and gestured.

"hey lugosi, why don't you go to outside and get some wood from the side of the house for the fire place?"

as much money as they had, his dad had somewhat of a penny pinching thing going on. heater would be turned on usually. but he felt the need to burn some wood in the fire place. honestly, it wasn't like it would heat up the whole house. maybe the living room but that's it.

lugosi sighed and grab his star wars jacket and zipped it on. once he stepped out he felt the cold chill of coming winter. no snow just yet. the golden brown and red and orange leaves were scattered all over the place. the smell of the cold crisp air... mmm.. yeah.

he walked over to the side of the house. it was red house, with brick pillars that held it up. the rest was of gold-color. it was a large house and had a big yard. something he always loved. it gave himself and lamis somewhere to play when they were younger.

a small smile crept on his lips. before he grab the log and heaved it he begin to carry it. only to drop it from shock. there sat a cat. fluffy grey. but it's face...god it's face. it had large light green eyes and had a snaggle tooth. it was a weird fuckin' cat. like ...it's left pupil was off to the side. bug-eyed fuckin' cat. it gave lugosi the creeps.

"the fuck is that..."

he muttered to himself.

"what the fuck is that, is that a fucking cat?"

his eyes narrows and lugosi lean forward to get a better look at the strange animal.

"..hey...don't you look at me like that...god..what a weird cat..."

the cat just sat and stared. it just...stared at lugosi. and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"ma!"

lugosi called out.

"there's a stray cat outside!"

he turned over his shoulder.

"i don't want it to start a fight with jafar."

he looked up to the window and saw his cat laying on the window ceil of his room.

"it's okay jafar, don't worry about it. MA!"

He turned back

"ma, there's a weird looking stray cat outside..."

he looked at the cat who continue to stare into lugosi's soul.

"it...it...looks like great aunt ruth the fucking thing!"

he moved towards it. waving his hands at it.

"get the hell outta here! shoo! ..i don't know if it's even a cat..."

the cat stared.

"BLINK MOTHER FUCKER!"

it begin to walked towards him.

"ahhh! no! no! no! no!"

he grab the log and turned and begin running like hell, looking over his shoulder. it followed, lugosi turned a corner and ran up the steps he fumbled for the door nob he swung it open and got inside. and shut the door. dropping the log and was panting heavily. everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. he gestured with a finger.

"there's a weird bugged eyed cat out there!"

Lamis Blinked.

"oh you mean Igor?"

Lugosi blinked back.

"you named that fucking thing?"

"LUGOSI!"

Lucy said sternly.

Lugosi flinched.

"sorry mother dear."

the bell rung and lugosi sighed and turned, he open it to reveal Larry, who held a transformer in his hands. and then there was his sisters. - Lali, and Lena. lali wore a light blue dress, while lena's was green. larry wore a little suit of baby blue with tie. the three 'pure' trio. these were the cousins or siblings you kinda hate just how goody-goody they were. but lugosi didn't hate them, no. but they were like what Christianity wishes it could be.

"Hello lugosi"

Lori said, who wore a sweater and right jeans. she wore fancy glasses that made her look like a milf. lugosi felt disgusted when he thought of those words...who in their right mind would fuck their aunt? certainly not he. he wasn't a shaggy rock n roll wannabe greasy looking little shit.

Leni pushed through and picked up lugosi. she wore a silk dark red dress that bad her breasts pop! and lugosi was assaulted by them when she squeezed him in a hug and his face were in between her breasts his hands shot to either side to avoid even holding her. no matter how lugosi thought himself, aunt leni was a tempest of sorts.

once he was set down, leni let out a squeal and skipped across the living room to meet up with lincoln. lincoln gasped when she came as he cup his face and smothered his face with kisses, leaving pink lipstick stains all over his face. he held her waist and chuckled.

"i miss you too leni"

leni nuzzled his neck like an affectionate cat. Lori smiled softly as she walked to greet the other kids. before waiting for leni to stop hogging him. she turned to her sister-lover and lori and leni shared a kiss, before lori herself walked up towards lincoln and kissed him on the lips.

"we've missed you, you really should see us more often"

Lincoln nodded rubbing his neck. chuckling no matter what, lincoln always had trouble juggling from sister to sister, spending time with his kids. in truth he felt he wasn't good enough, but that was something he kept hidden...well...lucy knew. but she always had known to..well..know. that's why if he ever did cheat on any of thing, her was certain he'll loose his dick, and in the morning will feel not only numbing pain but the sound of a blender down stairs...

"i try, lori."

lori smiled and pulled out a cloth and begin to wipe his face clean. sighing. in the mist of it, lincoln felt weigh and arms wrap around him. he and lori looked down to see the sparkling blue eyes of Lawrence loud. their son lincoln smiled warmly and ruffled his hair.

"hey son, you been good"

larry nodded.

"uh-huh!"

lori moved away from him just as lali and lena tackled their dad to the carpet floor.

"Ah-OW! Jesus Christ!"

Lincoln said loudly. lugosi sat on the couch, lamis and ruby and ramona and fidel watched this.

"...they do that every time..."

lugosi said with a sigh.

"yeah, but you know how limit is time can be."

lamis said. ramona muttered.

"...what a bunch of faggots."

the three stared at her. feeling their eyes she turned, her eyebrows furrow.

"Ramona, can you not, please"

fidel whispered, ramona bit back.

"what? scared i'll embarrassed you with larry, fudge packer?"

it was no secret fidel had a thing for larry. everyone knew. only lugosi knew that juicy had a thing for larry as well. he wondered what it be like-no...no...juicy would kick his ass...

"will you two cool it? for once i want thanksgiving to go right"

lamis hissed and grab the remote and turn the volume up to the Macy parade. there was a giant float of sawyer shout. dad's character.

Tv : "and here we have Sawyer Shout, of nick's hottest tv series. about a eleven year old boy with ten sisters, it brings back the family aspect of life with a dash of humor. it's the first tv show to represent the incest community where sawyer and his sister sheila are now a couple"

"boy i remember when dad got alot of hate mail that day."

lali said as she sat on the chair watching.

"yeah, he totes also got a stalker during a convention."

lena said as she sat on the arm of the chair. larry sat on the floor with his soundwave action figure.

"didn't some parents started protesting outside your house lamis?"

lena asked. lamis frown. it was a week of hell to be sure. with angry letters sent by parents and fans (dopey teenagers who think they have everything figured out) oh, there was a socer mom group outside her house. and school life was even more hell on earth. she found herself growling out.

"Shut up"

this look lali and lena by surprise. larry blinked and turned his head. even lori raised a brow. lincoln was quick though with his words.

"forgive her, it...it wasn't a good experience for her..."

lori's face soften and nodded.

"lali, lena please don't ask questions that would upset you're sister."

both nodded and said - "we're sorry" in unison. lamis smiled and said. "it's okay, i'm sorry"

after that all seem normal. leni and lori followed lincoln into the kitchen. leaving the children alone.

Carmen came down sniffling and wipping her eyes. larry was quick to take notice. leaving his transformer behind he walked over to carmen.

"hey, are you alright?"

juicy's eyes widen and stared at larry. her mouth fell agape.

"she's fine. she just got her ass beat."

Ramona said with a grin. Carmen glared and open his mouth to curse her out. but bit her tongue. she...didn't want to look mean in front of the boy. she didn't know why...okay maybe she did...she didn't want to look bad in front of him. Larry's eyes just seem to sparkle with concern. reaching into his pocket he held four cubes of sunburst.

"you want some?"

juicy looked at the candy then at him. at first she wanted to say no but... licking her lips she reached and took a cherry one. she slowly open it and pop it in her mouth. their eyes met. and she swore music played in the heavens.

This magic moment.

so different and so new

was like any other, until i kissed you~

"ooooh. look at the happy couple."

Ramona said with a crooked grin.

"hey Carmen, you gonna marry him and have his babies or what?"

she ragged her cousin. Fidel glared with jealous rage. juicy snapped.

"Fuck you street rat, at least i have a boy giving me attention."

Ramona frown. larry frown. Fidel glared. juicy flinched at her mistake. awkward silence.

"uhh...i'mma gonna go watch the tv now."

larry said and he walked off. the candy in her mouth that tasted so sweet now turned to ash.

as soon as larry sat on the floor, fidel was sitting next to him and smiled warmly at him. larry having no idea the gaywad was into him smiled back and watched the tv. juicy walked over and grab ramona and pushed her off her seat and took it.

"hey!"

juicy gave her the finger. Ramona sneered and grunted she sat on the floor arms crossed. she gazed at Lugosi. her mind was ticking away with thought. then she just decided...fuck it.

she got off the floor and walked over to Lugosi. Lugosi's vision was blocked by the hot pink dress then his eyes shift up to meet Ramona's. she narrowed her eyes at him. then turned her back to him and suddenly plop her ass on his lap and wrap an arm around his neck and chillaxed. Lugosi stiffen and his eyes shift to the side to stare at her. lamis and ruby's heads turn and stared at her and Lugosi.

"...shut up. since jabba took my seat i'm making your poser goth brother my seat."

Lamis grinned widely, and ruby smirked.

"sure, raMOANa"

lamis said as she nudged ruby who giggled.

"yeah, we get it. we get it."

ruby nodded to her.

"...hey ramona"

Carmen muttered.

"you gonna marry him and have his babies or what?"

The room barked with laughter from fidel to ruby, to lamis, to lali, to lena. and juicy grinning like a wolf who just caught his pray into a corner. ramona's cheeks burnt red as she suddenly jump off lugosi's lap and stromed off, just as carlota and carl came down, they watched her walk up the stairs.

but they shrugged, seeing she wasn't their kid they walked into the living room and into the kitchen to meet with the rest of the parents. lugosi watched his siblings having a ball. larry was quiet though. but then larry was never known to be cruel. lugosi looked over his shoulder and he sighed getting up and standing, he begin to walk up the stairs.

"lugosi, where you going?"

lamis asked catching her breath. he looked over his shoulder.

"to see if Ramona's alright..."

he said in a low monotone. lamis closed her mouth. knowing Lugosi for so long he knew he was pissed. when his voice became low and unfeeling, monotone...and just...yeah. she knew he was pissed.

the group quieted down. some cleared their throats. juicy just lean back arms crossed and grinned. only to frown as she stared at the back of Larry's head. Fidel was rubbing his back... get your faggot hands off my man bitch boy...

lugosi sighed and walked up the stairs to find Ramona. feeling the need to seek her out and comfort her. which was weird. seeing as she was always been a cunt with him and everyone. but something in his very soul was calling out to get him to do what anyone would do. what his dad would do if his mother or his aunts were upset...

and as he disappeared into the hallway up stairs, the bell rang. more guests have arrived.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4: thanksgiving day

the living room was full now.

Sam with lina were here, as well as luan and maggie and their daughter lois. lynn and leela, lisa and lester.

lincoln greeted them, giving lynn a kiss on the lips, the same with sam, whom let the kiss linger than it should have. then there was lisa. he smirked at the scientist and reached out and grab her left breast. lisa,

was ... gifted not only in brains but her large breasts that rivaled her sister leni. and we're talking large honkers, funbags, cock warmers, bazooms! neat less to say she gave him a deadpan expression. the daughters made faces, but Lester's was far more detailed a expression of pure disgust.

"must you do that every time?"

lester spat scornfully. he shoved his hands in his pockets. and glared at his old man. lincoln was busy frenching lisa. a hand rolling against her breast, and while lisa grab his wrist, she didn't push it away. lynn's face soured. and sam looked away... they were jealous.

for in recent years lincoln became more involved with lester. and while they weren't having a father-son bonding, he was porking lisa and making her squeal. lisa removed his hand and gasped out.

"enough...there's children present...please try to control yourself this year."

while everyone did become a family every thanksgiving or christmas, a sister, or sam or ruth would drag him away for a quick fucky. sometimes as soon as he comes out someone snatches him away for a good fuck.

but- if any of his children needed him say, wanting to play a game, or watch a movie, or any normal father-child activity he'd pull out of a cunt put his pants on and see what his children needed. he was by far a sex pervert, a sex addict even. but if his kids needed him he'd be right there for him. sometimes there were more important things than getting his dick wet.

lincoln blushed and cleared his throat. lisa rolled her eyes. lester stalked off and met with lamis who sat on the couch. she smiled up at him and batted her eye lashes teasingly. he blushed and grumbled.

"...can we go to your room...it's crowded.."

lamis gave him a wink.

"crowded...gotcha."

lester open his mouth to correct her dirty mind but she jump off the couch and grab his hand and dragged him up the the stairs. ruby nudged lina and gestured up the stairs.

"wanna check out my new drumb set?"

lina nodded and turned to lois, who rolled her eyes.

"alright. got nothing better to do"

the girls followed.

in the kitchen luna was hitting a bottle a little early.

"i don't think that's a smart thing to do"

Lori said, luna who wore a light purple dress with long sleeves was shaking.

"you know how i feel about sam"

she whispered.

"i know she used to be your love-"

"its not about that!"

lori stared, and luna sighed rubbing her neck.

"it's just...she loved lincoln more...and ...that irks me."

lori tilt her head and gave her a look.

"...i'm scared sam will take him from me"

lori's eyes softlen and walked over and cup luna's cheek.

"it's alright to feel like that, but lincoln won't leave you."

luna nodded and sighed

"i guess you're right"

Sam came in just as she finished talking. her arms around lincoln. lincoln and sam laughing as they talked of old memories. luna frowned.

"so it's agreed, next weekend you'll take me and lina out"

she kissed lincoln's cheek. leaving a pink lipstick stain. luna squeezed her glass so hard it cracked.

"sure, of course!"

he smiled at her, then turned to meet luna's harden gaze.

"oh uhh..turkey! right!"

he walked over and grab the mittens before opening the oven, he removed the foil to reveal the beautiful golden brown bird. the smell of it was delish' and he gave a nod.

"looks like it's ready."

luna walked over and grab the prepared ham.

"alright take it out, so i can cook this thing"

she gave sam a glance and lift her nose up at her. sam frown and looked away. lori's eyes shift back and fourth. lincoln didn't really notice. ...lori prayed to god that this won't escalate into a fight later...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ramona?"

lugosi's head poked out and saw the mexican girl on the guest bed, she sat with her legs pressed against her chest hugging herself. sniffling.

"fuck off."

she muttered, sniffed.

lugosi walked over to her. he stared and tilt his head, her unibrow twitched. she could smell the grease...or was it hair gel? her nose twitched.

"the fuck you put in your hair?"

"royal crown hair grease."

ramona snorted.

"fucking 50's died, let it go"

lugosi sat down and was silent.

"your mad."

"no shit dumbass"

"why?"

"why ask why?"

"cause i wanna know"

ramona turned her head and swallowed hard.

"...nothin!"

lugosi didn't want to press on but...

"..do you like me?"

"your a dumbass for using that shit."

lugosi blinked.

"that shit gets stuck in your hair, it's hard to wash off."

she continued.

"that pomade stuff is nearly impossible to wash out. you have to use dish washing soap and oil, repeatedly"

she stuck a finger out, then another.

"plus that crap will give you 'pomade' acne. if you use it constantly."

she looked him in the eye.

"use hair gel next time asswhipe"

lugosi stared.

"you're pretty."

ramona's eyes widen and her bushy uni-brow raised up.

"what? shut up!"

she turned away blushing.

"i mean it."

"fuck you."

lugosi lean forward.

"i can prove it."

she turned her head staring at him with a deadpan expression, her mouth slightly open.

"oh yeah, dipshit? h-"

he lean fast and pressed his lips upon hers. her eyes widen, then slowly closed, then widen again and pulled back swiping a hand forward and smacking him across the face with a thunderous smack. Lugosi's head jerked back, and stayed still. the burning pain on his cheek.

"asshole! who do you think you are?!"

Lugosi's eyes shift to stare at her, before turning his head slowly in a creepy sort of way. Ramona was reminded of the grudge chick...he smiled softly.

"proving a point."

Ramona hissed and turned her head away from him. he scoot closer. she bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks burn. his light delicate hand a percaline white slide over her hand and wrap his fingers and gently squeezed it.

"you don't have to be afraid of me"

Ramona's eyes darted side to side. her breathing was ragged, her heart beat was fast.

"if you like me, well...i'm flattered."

her eyes looked at him.

"i...i mean.."

he blushed and looked away bashfully.

"i'm curious where it might g-"

Ramona grab his collar shirt and locked lips hard and pushed her tongue into his mouth. lugosi melted like butter in her firm kiss and lean forward, eyes closed.

the door opened.

"hey lugosi, you wanna watch sky capta-"

Larry paused and stared.

"oh wowzers! i'm sorry!"

he shut the door. lugosi broke the kiss and looked at the closed door, and sighed. ramona grunted and jump off the bed.

"moment ruined! common"

lugosi sighed and got off the bed and followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larry was a bright boy who loved adventure! tin tin, johnny quest, batman, superman, star wars (which he and lester got into fights of which is better, star wars or star trek) he sat on juicy's lap now. it was just her, fidel, lugosi and ramona lali and lena. the rest were upstairs

"sky captain and the world of the tomorrow is like the bestest movie ever!"

larry yipped. fidel would agree with him as he enjoyed this movie too. but juicy hogged larry. juicy eyes fidel and smirked she lean and dragged a tongue over larry's earlobe. the six ear old giggled from the fourteen year old's antics.

"quit it, that tickles!"

juicy grinned at fidel. lali raised a brow and shook her head.

"that's not right"

lali said. fidel snorted.

"yeah. pedo"

juicy snapped.

"fuck you faggot! go suck on mr. loud's dick!"

lugosi frown at that. lena cringed. and lali sneered.

"that's sick, even for you carmen"

juicy waved a hand.

"eh go stifle yourself princess!"

larry whined.

"caaarrrmmmeeeen the movie's starting!"

she shh'd him and petted his hair like a kitten.

"yah' yah' no te quejes, mi amore"

he smiled at the petting. lali sighed and face palm.

"...christ in heaven why?"

lugosi took a deep breath and watched the scifi film and fantasy. ramona lean against his stomach and wrap her arms around him. lena nudged lali and pointed. lali shook her head and sighed. soon the film began and the six children watched the movie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lamis and lester were making out hotly and pawing each other like horny animals.

"okay, are you guys done yet?"

lois asked crossing her arms over her large breasts. as she sat on the bunk bed, next to her was ruby, who grinned at them.

"why do you want them to stop, i like watching them"

lois raised a brow at her. lina was fiddling with ruby's drumbs.

"do you watch them make out alot, ruby?"

ruby shook her head.

"nuh."

lina nodded, and lois seem to relax.

"i watch them fuck too."

lina cringed, and lois face palm.

"you always say the weirdest things, ruby."

ruby chuckled and played with her own curly hair.

"i yam what i yam"

lester broke the sloppy wet kiss.

"i didn't ask for an audience! what are you three doing here anyway?"

lina shurged.

"killing time before dinner's ready"

"dinner and a show"

lois said with a smirk.

lamis wipe her mouth.

"hopefully just dinner"

lamis said. lester sighed and shook his head.

"hardly. every year someone has something to fight about"

lina sighed. and removed her beanie cap.

"remember that onetime me and lester stayed over night the day before thanksgiving, and dad was in the hallway when he fell, sat on his foot and broke three of his toes?"

the group cringed at that.

"oh yeah, the way dad screamed"

lamis shuddered. lester's eyebrow furrow.

"i still remembered how his foot swelled and...hmmm.. it wasn't easy carrying him down the stairs..."

lamis sighed and recalled how his father screamed and growled. broken bones, she heard hurt like a bitch. worse than a bitch. she couldn't imagine it nor did she want too...

"he didn't stay in the hospital of course. they just wrap his foot... i had to give him a cast, and i have to give him pain killers"

lester said. as if proud he was doing far better than a doctor. lamis scratched her eye lid. lois tilt her head and breathed in slow.

"lugosi ended up cooking the turkey...ya know for being a weirdo, he cooked a mean turkey."

the group agreed.

"that bird was juicy was fuck."

ruby said with a nod.

"oh yeah."

lina gave a toothy grin.

ruby rubbed her chin.

"in a way it was a good thing dad broke his toes."

everyone stared at the freckled curly haired girl.

"now hear me out, okay-"

she gestured.

"no one fought that year, sam, our aunts, mothers, layla and grandad lynn didn't start any fights because they didn't wanna cause any trouble for dad. plus everyone felt bad for him"

they nodded and voice their agreement.

"everyone was fine til we noticed the blanket dad had over him had something moving up and down"

lester said with a frown.

"o..oh yeah.."

lina blushed and didn't like to think about it...

"aunt lynn"

lois sighed and smirked.

"we were around the table in the living room, while dad was on the couch getting head from aunt lynn, WHILE he ate. and no one said a damn thing."

lois giggled.

"yeah,"

ruby said with a wide grin.

"larry was confused as hell"

lamis groan and smiled shaking her head.

"aunt lori finally had enough and sent us all up stairs to eat"

lester scratched his nose.

"we could all still hear her shrieking like a demon, bitching out our father"

lina put her cap back on.

"what was it she said?"

lois puffed her chest and then bellowed-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LYNN?! CAN'T WE HAVE A NORMAL FUCKING FAMILY THANKSGIVING DINNER WITHOUT SOMEONE IN THIS FAMILY LITERALLY SUCKING OR FUCKING OUR LITTLE BROTHER! GAWD!"

They all started laughing their asses off, lina held her sides.

"that-HAHAH-that's so true!"

"indeed!"

lester cracked up.

"then-then-she-she wacked aunt lynn with a turkey leg!"

lester said, lamis was wide eyed.

"wait, what?!"

lamis was shocked. lois covered her mouth trying to control her giggling.

"oh yes, i went down because i forgot my pepsi-"

"ew" ruby said-lester glared.

"as i said, i went back down to get my pepsi, despite the fear of getting yelled out by lori. and i caught her just in time hitting aunt lynn across the cheek"

ruby lean against lois, her arm pressed against lois's breast. both girls were laughing like a pack of hyenas. lois hugged ruby and she hugged her back teary eyed and laughing.

"she left a red mark!"

lester finished. lina snorted and hung her head in a fit of giggles.

2-3 minutes of laughing dying out.

"ahhh..."

lamis sighed and smiled, looking at lina, who smiled back.

"ya know i'm glad we have each other"

lamis said and scratched her head.

"i couldn't ask for better sisters and cousins"

lois playfully pushed ruby away, and cleared her throat.

"yeah well, at least uncle lincoln isn't fucking us...can you imagine a third generation?"

lina made a face.

"oh god, can you imagine? the kids would be like the freaks from the hills have eyes"

ruby smacked her lips in thought.

"or that family from texas chainsaw"

they all made faces at that.

"well, father is a decent hard working man with common sense."

lamis nodded.

"and that's why he's great. he's flawed but he shows us love."

lina nodded.

"mmhmm."

they smiled as they recall memories of their father spending time with them, each sister had a memory to recall, lois didn't really think much but he was there when she needed him. lamis recall her own experiences, as did lina. sometimes they all were together like a huge family. lester himself remember his moments with his father and smiled himself.

"dad is a great guy ain't he?"

lina asked as she got up, stretching, lamis did the same.

"ditto rocker girl."

lamis grinned at lina, who grinned back at lamis.

"oh god here it comes"

lester said, rolling his eyes.

"whose the best cousin?"

lamis pointed at lina. lina pointed back.

"you are."

they walked towards each other and grab each others hands together, gripped and flex their small muscles like in that predator scene. lester sighed and scratched his scalp. dandruff particles snowed over his vest.

"...if i had a name for them it be limas loud..."

ruby said. lois raised a brow at her.

"ya know, like clincoln mccloud"

lois snorted a laugh.

"gawd. i can't believe they called themselves that, it sounds like a shipping name if they were homos"

ruby grinned.

"i'd ship that"

lois frown.

"what? i wanna see dad pork clyde."

lois gagged.

"he's bald!"

ruby grinned wider like a cat.

"balding dudes need love too"

lois rolled her eyes.

"of course."

lester wanted to shoot himself right then and there.

lamis and lina, ruby and lois, lester's head turned when they heard their father.

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY, GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES DOWN HERE!"

they all stared at each other, lamis bolted. lina grab her the back of the shirt and yanked her back.

"uh-uh! i got dibs of the turkey leg!"

lois pushed passed lina, and stepping on lamis' back.

"OW! MY SPINE!"

ruby leap over lina and lamis and yank lois's dress and undies.

"EEEK! RUBY!"

Ruby yank the door open and ran

"I CALL THE GIZZARD!"

lester ran and pushed lois against the door just as she was pulling her panties and skirt up. only for lina to run past her, then lamis.

"hey, wait up, you bag of clits! that turkey leg is MINE!"

She chased after them. the roaring thunder of foot steps down the stairs. every year someone got one turkey leg, it was always like this. two siblings each got a turkey leg if they were lucky. unless one of the adults already called it first, then they couldn't bitch. that's why they rush for it before any of their aunts or for lois, uncle lincoln called dibs on it before them.

the bell rang. the last visitor had arrived.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: thanksgiving dinner

"Lana Loud is in the hOOOUUUUUUUUUUU-SE!"

Lana came in. a symbol of high energy. her body tone was nothing in short but amazingly fit and thick with muscles. she was and is the greatest wrestler of all time in her generation. like hulk hogan, the macho man, the ultimate warrior. she carried that torch.

Lincoln being as muscled as he was had to admit. she grew taller than him if just an inch or two. he always felt kinda small. when lana walked over she hugged him, and lifted him up from the ground. he grunted when she squeeze then set him down. the two smiled at each other. and like two highschool children looked away blushing.

"so...how are things?"

he asked.

she grinned.

"oh you know how things are linc."

she socked his shoulder.  
he flinched.  
they smiled.

"...so i trust it worked?"

lisa asked.

"what worked?"

lori said as she came in, leni followed, luna and lucy and lynn came in to the living room after them. and so it was. luna, lucy, leni, lori, lynn, lisa and lana. sam and ruth sat on the couch. watching. both having this feeling something major was gonna happen. they weren't sure if it was good or bad...

"well"

lana muttered rubbing her neck and looking at her sisters. lincoln was beside her, and placed both hands on each shoulder, massaging. lana relaxed, placed a hand over his, looking over her shoulders, their eyes met. she turned her head to face them.

"i'm taking a large break from wrestling"

"what?"

lori asked with a raised brow.

"but that's weird, don't you have a big match coming up?"

lynn asked she crouch down to adjust her prosthetic limb on her right.

"uhhh...yeaahh...the thing is, me and lincoln have been trying for a baby"

she admitted. leni cocked her head like a confused puppy.

"but i thought your baby maker is broken?"

lisa raised a finger and spoke.

"you are correct my slow witted sibling"

"hey, fuck you"

lor snarled and hugged her love.

"as i was saying...i've worked several months to rejuvenate her uterus"

they all stared.

"i'm pregnant"

lana said with a grin.

silence.

lori leap and hugged lana and squeezed. the rest flood over and group hug.

"that's great!"

lori said.

"like we should totes celebrate!"

"oh hon, i'm happy for you!"

luna said.

"this is bitchin' "

said lynn.

"praise anubis"

lucy said.

"late to the party huh lana?"

luan said with a grin.

just then their heads turned to see the girls ruby, lois, lina, and lamis, and lester rushing.

"ah! ah! ah! aunt lori got dips on the left leg, i got dibs on the right"

said lincoln.

the group groan and sulked into the dinning room.

the adults chuckled. as they join their children.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larry sat with fidel, who sat next to ramona, who sat next to lugosi.

across sat lina, leela, lamis, lois, lester, and ruby who sat next to lali and lena.

on the left sat ruth lori, leni , luan, maggie, lynn, carl and carlota the the right, lana, lucy, lisa, luna, ronnie and bobby. lincoln sat at the master chair of the table. far across was sam. the table had a huge turkey, bread, and yams, cranberry sauce, rice with mushrooms, apple pies, pumpkin pies, cheese cake (made by leni) and pecan pie.

they waited though. for Carmen was in the bathroom 'taking a dump' as she said.. lester sighed and shook his head. hoping to god she wash her hands. his eyes stared at a clear cup with ginger ale crandberry. the liquid shook as there was a large thud of each step. he stared. and he turned his head. and in came carmen 'juicy' santiago. lester stared then hummed the godzilla theme song.

juicy glared at him and came walking towards the table.

boom.

boom.

boom.

each step she took the table shook. lester snorted a laugh. but it was Ramona who spoke just as carmen sat on a chair, which creaked in agony as carmen relaxed.

"oh no"

ramona said, her mouth moving in silence as imimicing how the japs talked out of sync.

"it's Gorjira!"

her mouth moved again out of sync.

"she's here to lay waste to tokeyo. we must flee the city!"

ronnie shouted sharply!

"Ramona!"

lester covered his mouth and teared up, swallowing his laughter. lynn too was trying not to laugh. luna glared. then out of nowhere leea cackled laughing hard.

"Leela!"

lincoln said in a harsh tone.

"but daaad!"

leela couldn't control her giggles. lynn broke down laughing just as hard

"lynn!"

lincoln growled. lynn held her sides tears in her eyes.

"oh fuck, it's just so funny!"

"LYNN!"

Lori barked. glared, and narrowed her eyes. lynn stopped and spoke-

"leela..shut up."

"but moooom!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"who wants to say grace?"

lester snorted.

"i believe in science."

lincoln shot back quick.

"and i believe in smacking the mouths of smart ass children. Lina will you say grace?"

Lina removed her cap and placed her hands together and begin to say grace.

"rubadub dub thanks for the grub"

"LINA!"

Sam and Lincoln shouted in chorus.

"i was only kidding"

Lina cleared her throat. and bowed her head in prayer. each family member held hands and did the same. lester had a defiant look on his face. he jumped a little from a sudden pain from the side of his leg. he clenched his teeth, looked up and met the glaring eyes of his father. he crinkled his nose and lower his head and shut his eyes. lina begin the prayer-

"Our Father in Heaven, We give thanks for the pleasure Of gathering our family together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food Prepared by loving hands."

lester muttered-

"i'm being forced against my will to a religion i don't follow."

lamis open an eye and whispered.

"Lester, please."

"WE give thanks for life,-"

Lina said a little louder.

"The freedom to enjoy it all And all other blessings. As we partake of this food, We pray for health and strength To carry on and try to live as You would have us. This we ask in the name of Christ, Our Heavenly Father."

the family and friends let go with a unison of 'amen'

"alright"

lincoln stood up and grab the knife and fork.

"let's eat"

he begin to saw a leg and slap it on a plate. then begin to put stuffing and and all the fixings. before passing it on to lori. after that he gave himself a leg. then each loud and santiago was served their share. the sounds of clinking of forks on plates, sipping and the soft sounds of crewing. no one spoke. and for once all seemed normal. ruby got the gizzard and the neck of the turkey, fully cooked and was eating rice with mushrooms doing a little dance. lois looked disgusted and tried to look away. that's when she saw ruth wasn't in her seat.

"hey- what-"

but lamis interrupted her with a clinking of the fork on the glass. it had a famiar beat to it. lina picked up on it, and looked her way. lamis winked. lina bob her head to it. she couldn't help herself. lamis and lina worked like an electric cord sometimes.

"makin' a livin' the old, hard way"

lina sang.

"taking' and givin' by day by day"

lina and lamis sang together blending in voices, ruby begin to join. while dropping a beat, patting her hands on her lap. lester turned his head, shaking. now wasn't a good time. but he knew these three were just... he pinched his temples.

"i dig the snow, and the rain, and the bright sunshiiiine."

lina and lamis sang in chorus - "Dragging the line."  
ruby dropped her voice deep and low.- "Draggin' the liiine"

lina raised her voice beautifully. the adult's turn their heads. lincoln didn't seem to stop their sudden mood to sing. and sam looked at her daughter with such pride.

"my dog sam eats purple flowers, ain't got much but we got ours"

once again lina and lamis sang together on the second verse-

"we dig snow, and the rain, and the bright sunshiiiine."

lina and lamis : "Dragging the line."  
ruby : "Draggin' the liiine"

lincoln joined in, he couldn't help it. it was his favorite song, and they knew it. soon he himself, lina, lamis, and ruby were siging at the table. lisa face palm as did lester like a mirror-mirror of embarrassment.

"i feel fine i'm talkin' bout peace of mind, i'm gonna take my time, i'm getting the good sign, dragging the line-"

leni was clapping her hands to the singing bobbing her head left to right. lori rolled her eyes.

"alright! enough, can we eat like a normal family now?"

"awwh but lori, they're singing pretty!"

lori sighed and petted her head, leni purred.

lincoln stiffen.

"uh..s-sure."

as soon as that was dropped everyone resumed eating.

"i have to admit"

luna said as she ate some stuffing.

"lina and lamis do sing good together."

sam agreed with a smile.

"reminds me of us and ruth and george when we were a band"

luna snorted.

"i ain't much for rock n roll."

sam's brow twitched.

"oh, right. you were into classical music. you were a good jazz singer."

luna cut a piece of turkey.

"yes, well... at least i made a name for myself."

sam slam her fork.

"and what's that suppose to mean?!"

luna snorted.

"oh, i dunno... me being a famous jazz and opera singer, while your stuck in a dead end job?"

lester raised a finger.

"and here, we, gooo."

"LESTER!"

everyone shouted.

"dead end job?!"

sam stood up her hands at the table.

"i'm so SORRY that working at the bank isn't as good for your rich life style!"

lina and lamis looked at each other, their lips tight. fear, and uncomfortable being settled in their young hearts. lina looked at her mom, as did lamis and her mother.

"mom please"

lina said.

"common, mom mellow out."

sam and luna shouted

"children are mean't to be seen, not heard!"

they both flinched and bowed their heads. larry looked like he was gonna cry.

"girls, please your upsetting the children"

lori tried to put out the flames. luna stood up turn her head and glower at sam.

"rich life style?! lincoln worked his ASS off to provide ME with everything, WE had each other, where were you then huh?"

she pointed her finger at sam.

"i struggled as a waitress, lincoln was going to college and working at a book store, and YOU left us! you realize how much harder it was to pay rent? not to mention i was pregnant!"

sam raised her hands up.

"whoa. woe is me, i got knocked up on a bad time!"

sam said loudly

"i was pregnant too you know, and you know why i left!"

luna shouted

"BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE LINCOLN BEING WITH ME AND THE OTHERS? AT LEAST IT WAS JUST US THREE, YOU, ME, HIM! WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL AND STUCK TOGETHER BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR US!"

Sam shouted even louder to match hers.

"I STRUGGLED BEING A SINGLE PARENT! BUT I ALWAYS CAME BACK TO SEE LINCOLN! AND AT LEAST HE HELP ME WITH LINA WHEN I WAS OFF TO WORK!"

Lamis lowered her head. tears welled up. lina placed a comforting hand on her back and rubbed. ruby frown as the situation was getting worse.

"just admit it, you wanted lincoln all to yourself"

luna grunted swishing her long brown hair as she turn her nose up.

"at least he'd have a normal family and not a damn harem!"

"SHUT IT!"

Lori roared!

silence.

luna and sam at a stare down. their bodies twitched with negative energy.

"...whats the sound?"

lucy asked. lynn looked at her. luan and maggie looked around. the family's eyes wandered. their head turned, their ears perked at the strange sound. they lean forward.

suckle  
suckle  
slurp  
slurp  
mmph.

their heads turned to the sound towards the master chair of the table they stared at lincoln's whose face looked like a mangled car wrecked victim. his head tilted back, mouth open a look of heavenly bliss.

"...so that's were aunt ruth is..."

Lois said out loud.

the sounds of face palming, groaning and huffing, eyes being rolled. the adults shout out in annoyance.

"RUTH!"

The sucking sounds stopped. ruth (formly known as greenwood) loud pop her head from under the table.

"...hey you guys were a drag, so i went for my therapeutic zone."

dinner was a bust.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Thanksgiving

after dinner the family gathered to the living room, to watch wizard of oz. but lamis went straight to her room. lina followed. ruby and lester and lois decided not to disturbed.

juicy silently walked larry up the stairs somewhere, while lugosi and ramona were in his room. the rest as said, were in the living room. sam and luna seem quiet, and didn't speak. they sat side by side with lincoln in the middle. he held both their hands.

"why did they have to fight like that?"

lamis paced in her room.

lina watched her.

"it'll be okay, they'll calm down"

lamis grip her hair and tugged.

"why can't we just get along!"

lina walked over to her and hugged her. lamis cling to her and broke down in a heavy sob. lina knew lamis a little more than others, for the fact they grew up together, they were more sisters than cousins. she knew lamis was strong willed and always prove to have thick skin during tough situations. but as of now, she cracked.

"why can't our moms just love dad and not fight?"

"...cause my mom is jealous and wants dad..."

lina admitted. lamis sighed.

"...and mine is paranoid your mom will take dad..."

they stepped back a tad and looked at each other.

"...if we had... a guy would we..?"

lamis asked. lina blinked.

"uuh...lester isn't my type."

lamis groaned.

"you know what i mean"

lina shrugged.

"it depends but...would you...wanna share a guy?"

lamis rolled her shoulder sighed and looked at lina.

"...maybe, but i perfer we brance out and be normal"

lina smirked.

"and dating your half brother whose like four years older than you is normal?"

they both chuckled. lina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"common, let's go get some of aunt leni's cheesecake and watch the wizard of oz."

the door open catching the attention of lina and lamis. it was sam and luna.

"girls?"

sam said, her voice soft, both she and luna looked ashamed. they walked towards him slow before they stood before lamis and lina.

"we're sorry of how we've acted."

said sam.

"and we understand we messed up thanksgiving..if just a tad"

sam looked at luna.

"a tad?"

"hey, at least we weren't under the table sucking off lincoln"

luna pointed out.

"bet he would enjoy that"

they giggled at that, til sam saw the disturbed look of their offspring. she nudged luna. who cleared her throat. taking a deep breath and letting it out slow, she got on one knee, and placed her hands on lamis's shoulders.

she could see in lamis's eyes that she had been crying. she ran her thumbs over her cheeks and lean and planted a kiss on her forehead before she hugged her, lamis wrap her around around her mother and pressed forward, breathing in her perfume as she sought her mother's loving comfort. sam watched then turned to lina.

sam had her arms wide open and lina launched herself and hugged her mother. sam almost fell back, she blinked, smiled and humm as she stroked her head.

after the hug luna and sam looked at each other. they knew they had to say something to patch things up lina grab lamis's hand, feeling their parents needed time alone.

"common, lamis we got cheese cake calling out names."

"w-wait, what if they make up with a kiss?"

"comON lamis"

lina dragged her out, lamis stopped them by gripping the edge of the edge of the door.

"but -but saluna!"

lamis was yanked away and the door closed.

luna raised a brow, then looked at sam.

"...so..."

"so..."

luna sighed.

"...you don't love me."

sam shook her head.

"no."

luna shoulders sagged.

"but you love lincoln."

sam nodded.

"and so do you."

luna nodded.

"...i guess it's silly of us to fight over him"

sam added.

"lina and lamis are the best of friends, at least i hope they would be."

sam nodded.

"think they'll date each other?"

sam asked, luna snorted.

"shit no, besides lamis is with lester, why would you want my daughter dating mine?"

sam shruged.

"it just crossed my mind."

luna shuddered.

"yeah, i don't see that...though lamis has been staring at lois's tits."

sam shook her head.

"who knew maggie and laun's genetics would make such a pair"

they both laughed. silence.

"...if you stay over..."

luna muttered.

"we could have fun with lincoln like the old days"

sam tap her finger in thought.

"alright...but lucy and ruth are out."

luna nodded.

"of course, they can sleep in the guest room after the santiagos leave"

they both nodded.

"so, shake?"

luna asked, sam nodded and put her hand out, as did luna.

luna groped her left tit and squeezed.

"LUNA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so can i ask a question?"

Ramona asked, she sat with lugosi on his bed, typically his bed sheets were of nightmare before christmas. his room was painted grey, had a shelf of books, dvds, a his desk has a computer, another shelf with toys displayed. a chest full of blankets, a radio and stereo.

"what is it?"

ramona gave him a look.

"that indian kid. louis."

lugosi nodded. ah.

"ah, louis ohanzee"

"yeah, whats up with his eye?"

lugosi scratched the inside of his ear.

"born that way."

ramona nodded looking down.

"yeah i seen him playing you faggots."

lugosi's lip twitched.

"no offense. so...does he even celebrate thanksgiving? i mean he's adopted right?"

lugosi looked up and sighed.

"yeah, nit he still has like this community i think, being a part time chef. he's like a keeper of tales. i always enjoy them. espeically the horror stuff..."

ramona rubbed her eye.

"his eye creeps me out."

lugosi smiled.

"i think it's cool. he reminds me of professor screw eye from we're back"

ramona deapan.

"how fitting...but about my question about thanksgiving"

lugosi sighed softly.

"well..."

he looked her in the eye.

"obviously he doesn't because of the meaning of the holiday."

ramona snorted.

"of course."

she rolled her eyes.

"there's more to it. every year the spirits of his ancestors haunt him, give him nightmares."

ramona narrowed her eyes.

"bull shit."

lugosi shook his head.

"no...i sense its true...i kind of have a six sense, sensing aura on people. his becomes darken every year, about three days before, and i sense something wicked surrounding him"

she gave him the stink eye, not really believing in that.

"he said that if he ever celebrated the holiday, they will make him pay..."

ramona raised a brow.

"pay?"

lugosi nodded.

"pay as in with his body, perhaps even murder him...each year, three days he gets twitchy, tired, nervous..scared...it'll start with the nightmares. so, he does into the wilderness with his pet dog. and stay there til the day is over. the next day he'll be normal again"

ramona crossed her arms.

"...must suck, having some spirits who who have this grudge, making their future generation don't celebrate thanksgiving, and giving them nightmares and threathening them, what a bunch of assholes."

lugosi shrugged and lean forward. her arms part.

"whoa what are you doing?"

lugosi lean in and begin kissing her throat. she shuddered and grip the back of his shirt.

"uh-uh!"

she pushed him back.

"i'm no slut. you take me to dinner first."

lugosi sighed.

"tomorrow?"

ramona blinked.

"...okay."

lugosi nodded.

"we'll go to a movie"

ramona smirked.

"and what are we seeing?"

lugosi blinked.

"whatever you want."

ramona nodded.

"alright, greaseball. it's a date."

lugosi lean back.

"...and if you make it decent, i might suck your dick."

she winked. lugosi's eyes widen slightly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"bitchin' "

lamis said as she sat on the carpet with lina, both having a plate of cheese cake.

"king kong, skull island"

lamis said with a grin.

lori sat ate pecan pie. leni lean against her, lincoln in the middle with lynn on his lap. maggie sat on the chair with luan curled against her lap. she petted her head, she hummed.  
the rest of the children sat on the floor. lester next to lamis of course.

lois sat next to ruby who was gnawing the neck of the turkey. lois sighed and scoot away just a tad. lali and lena ate pumpkin pie. leela sat on the arm chair of the couch and lean back.

"king kong is so hawt"

lamis said. leela rolled her eyes. the one thing she hated about her was her weird attraction towards monsters, and ninja turtles. ugh. get a life you fucking dork.

"...godzilla is my bae"

ruby said.

"unf."

lois huffed and looked at ruby.

"and i'm related to you guys?"

lester shruged.

"sexual attraction towards a fictional character is normal for women."

ruth smirked at that. lynn nuzzled her brother's neck and pawd his chest through the fabric of his shirt. their eyes met. a spark. he got up and held her. some didn't pay attention, those who did knew what exactly was about to happen.

they walked up stairs. seconds later, lucy went up the join them. coming down was Sam and luna the took the seat where lincoln had sat. ronnie who was stroking bobby's hair spoke out-

"so i take it you two made up?"

sam took a deep breath.

"did you kiss?"

lamis asked.

"yeah, did you?"

lana asked.

"of course not."

sam said.

"but hey,"

luna began.

"we decided you and lina can spend the night tonight"

lina and lamis looked at each other.

both threw devil horns. their tongues stuck out.

"rock on!"

both unison. before they head-butt each other.

"ow."

"..we...gotta stop doing that"

lester face palm and sighed.

lori looked up and noticed something.

"..where's larry?"

leni perked up.

"oh! oh! i know! carmen took larry up the stairs!"

carlota and lori stiffen.

both ran up the stairs in a haste.

lali groaned. lena looked at her sister.

"wait for it..waaait for it"

both ronnie and lori screamed bloody murder.

"bingo. you owe me 20"

lali grumbled and pulled out her small purse, and fished out a 20.

"here, i hope you choke."

lena lean against lali.

"choke me"

lali nudged her.

"get off me!"

lena giggled.

lugosi sighed and held ramona close his chin resting against her shoulder. bobby noticed this but instead of anger he just smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the day soon ended, and the families and friends begin to leave.

ramona and lugosi established their feelings and were going out tomorrow to a movie. they asked their parents. lincoln said yes right away, ronnie agreed as well. tomorrow was gonna be a good day for lugosi. when ramona left after a quick hug, he already missed her.

so this is love.  
so this is love.  
mmhmm-mm-mmm...  
so this is what makes life devine...

his heart longed for her already, and tonight he was going to sleep with thoughts of her. right after he rubbs one out, of course.

carmen was bitched at to hell, because carlota and lori caught her and larry kissing. the situation was heavy. and lori told larry that only grown ups did that. but larry told her that the prince and sleeping beauty were of different ages, pointing out the boy was like 4 while sleeping beauty was a new born. that didn't help him though. leni however supported this.

lori became an angry dragon of female pissing fury. neatless to say, their departure was ... heavy. leela waited for her mother, grumpy as hell and giving lamis a hateful glare to which lamis didn't notice.

lynn was putting on her metal fake leg on her right stump and fasten it. standing up she walked over and stood on her tippy toes and planted a smooch on lincoln's lips. he smiled and kissed back.

"...your on call, lame-o."

"i'll be waiting"

she groped his crotch.

"mine."

"yours."

"they better be."

she looked at luna.

"you hear that? you may have married these. but they belong to me."

luna rolled her eyes.

"yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

lynn grunted and gave them another squeeze. she limb forward.

"common sport, we'll see your dad soon"

leela turned, but was pulled into a hug from beind.

"i love you, you know that right?"

lincoln asked. leela relaxed.

"i know..."

lincoln kissed the top of her head.

"i'll see you tomorrow."

she smiled.

"yeah, okay."

she left then with some hope to finally spend time with her father.

lester hugged lamis and nuzzled the top of her head.

"text me."

"i will."

"no dick pix"

"i'm not dad."

"yeah. but don't act like you never asked me to show puss pix for you"

lester paused.

"you did that to tease me..."

lamis giggled.

"true."

they shared a kiss, lester turned and stiffen, lincoln was smirking, hands at his hips. lisa smirked as well, arms crossed over her giantic tits., lester shoved his hands in his pockets and stomp past between them, both laughed, lincoln's blue eyes met lisa's forest green eyes.

"...your pretty lisa."

she blushed.

"stop"

lincoln loom over her, wrapping his arms around her thick waste.

"i love you."

lisa looked down, blushing even redder.

"...the feeling is mutual.."

lincoln grinned.

"close enough."

lisa bashfully lean in, lincoln closed the gap and they locked lips. slowly a hand grope her left breast. lisa reached and cup her hand over his and pushed his hand forward into her breast. he squeezed harder.

"...i wanna suck those milk duds."

ruth said with a wide perverted grin. lisa broke the kiss and turned in a rush.

"i will contact you when i need you older brother..."

"i know."

lincoln winked.

"i'll be waiting,"

lisa cleared her throat and left.

once everyone had gone it was just lugosi, lamis, lina, ruby.

sam, luna, lucy, ruth and lincoln.

"well it's late."

lucy said, she turned her head to ruth.

"well, common ruth. we'll sleep in the room three doors in the hall"

ruby swoop the goth up.

"...groovey baby, yeah. let's make the angles cry"

"..what?"

ruth carried her off. lincoln shook his head laughing. he paused when he felt hands roam over his body. he turned his shoulder and met the blue eyes of luna and sam. he blushed, they bit their lips with bed room eyes. somewhere barry white was singing 'can't get enough of your love' in the back ground.

lina and lamis looked at each other.

"garage?"

"yup."

"jam out?"

"oh yeah."

ruby popped between them and placed her arms around them.

"i guess this thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all!"

lugosi shrugged.

"it could've been worse."

Jafar Their cat came out of butt fucking nowhere and pounced lincoln's leg, claws dug deep, jarfar curled and sank his teeth into lincoln's ankle. his tail swishing wildly and growling.

"AHHH-H'OOOW SON OF A BIIITCH!"

the four siblings cried out: "Jafar, NO!"

lugosi sighed.

"i'll get the spray bottle...and the first aid kit."

the end.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a large stage with a red curtain appeared. lugosi came out from behind it, and stood.

he wore a tux with a tie. his hair comb neatly back.

"Greetings. i am lugosi lee loud. son of lucy and lincoln"

he placed his hands on his back.

"we here in the alterate universe, we dub as the loudcest universe, hope you enjoyed this tale"

he scratched his nose.

"and we hope you have a happy thanksgiving. be it you and family and friends, you and your sibling, or just you and your parents, or maybe you and your love and your own kids whatever the case we here at the loudcest universe hope you had a good thanksgiving regardless of what dysfunctional bull shit you put up with. happy thanksgiving one and all."

suddenly a kid with long brown hair came into the stage, he wore a vest, had tatoo arms, a bandana, fingerless gloves. twas the infamous lemy of the BS life of lemy/patanu's creation.

"hey you! i heard you were talking shit!"

lugosi rubbed his face.

"oh god, who let you into our universe?"

lemy poked a finger at lugosi's chest.

"never mind how i got here, the question is why the fuck are you talking shit, you lars looking mother fucker!"

lugosi frown.

"...i don't look anything like that"

lemy snorted and shoved him.

"whatever, you and your 'loudcest kids' are just generic looking bootleg mother fuckers!"

lugosi blinked slowly.

"we have a right to exist..."

lemy snorted and spat on lugosi's shirt. lugosi looked down then at lemy.

"fuck you, you'll never be as popular as me, lemy fuckin' loud."

lugosi removed his shirt and begin to roll it.

"...at least i don't fuck my own father up the ass..."

lemy crossed his arms and looked smug.

"people like it, supply and demand, what? you think your better than us because you don't fuck your daddy?"

lugosi stepped closer. lemy too busy gloating about his existence,

"...we don't think we're better, but we do have digity..."

lemy frenched waved him like a faggot. lugosi stepped around from behind lemy.

"whatever lugoshit, your still never gonna be great a-ACK!"

Lugosi wrap his shirt around his neck and begin to strangle him, lemy clawd at the air trying to reach his face lugosi added more pressure using all his strength. lemy's face begin to turn red. his eyes rolled back.

"...that's it...give in...it'l all be over soon..."

lemy's face turned a shade of blue, then purple. before his body went limp. lugosi dropped him.

he stared at the body of lemy loud. he gave lemy a swift kick in the face. he turned his head over his shoulder.

"someone get this garbage out of my sight."

A janitor came in, wheeling a cart. it was christ savino.

"...the life i live is sad..."

"shut up and clean up my mess you fucking womanizing piece of shit"

lugosi then kicked savino in the nards. and spat in his face. before stalking off.

"RAMONA! COME HERE AND SUCK MY DICK!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the end.

features in this fic is lois loud created by pepemay93

lina loud created by javisuzumiya02

lena loud created by cartoon56-draws

ramona and carmen juicy santiago, lester loud created by flagg1991

meantioned : louis ohanzee created by anton-dis


End file.
